As If We Never Said Goodbye
by skysplits19
Summary: Shingyouji receives an unexpected news, Shingyouji decides go back to his hometown, without informing Misu, what can he do to see SHingyouji again, will he still go back to Shidou? MisuxSHingyouji One shot


**NOTES: **While having no sleep of almost 24 hours finally i got an idea to make another one-shot, I put a very little Misu, but this one shot is a little mild than those other fan-fic, i balance their personality though of course i have no choice but to arrogant Misu the usual. For people who want major punishment to Misu the story don't have that sorry, but lets try to understand his twisted mind sometimes ^^ in my own opinion i kinda cry when typing this, maybe it was because if we are going to expand Baby Shin's background it is so sad. by the way no lemon for this one mild kiss and hugs thats all, since the setting is an elder place house i don't have the heart to make something passionate.

**To june: **I give you some credits, if i haven't read what you have email me, i don't know how put this story thank you for introducing me to Obaa-chan. btw this is far from your RP no accidents and all^^ looking forward to see what will happen on that story I hope you put it in story many will be devastated and will cry for baby Shin

**To akiluv: **I hope you love the way i punish Misu on my last creation, that chapter still giving me nightmares

**To nikki**: for the continuous support thank you

**OH I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORY HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**I am sorry in advance if you still see some error, reviews keeps me motivated to continue what I am doing and for those who effort to read my creations thank you!**

Being in Shidou, Shingyouji-Kanemitsu could comfortably called it home than in their own house in, he had grown hearing his father and mother always arguing even before he sleep those were the last thing he would always heard, that's why even during the Golden Week he would rather stay in school instead of being with his parents one particular thing that also made Shingyouji loved Shidou is because of Misu-Arata the he harbored feelings from the day he took the entrance exam. Though the man had cold treatment towards him and their relationship is on a non-label status as to what others could see, he devotedly loved him and followed him around. Misu on the other love this selfless devotion of the young man that always want him to be at his side.

A month after Tanabata, everything had been ok between this two, Shingyouji would constantly visit Misu in his office every after class. As long as the young man will not disturbed him itd fine by him to tay which would make Shingyouji happy.

During class he would eagerly listen to the teacher especially if the subject is History, the thing that would really make him sleep is Literature, he would be sometimes scolded for slacking during that subject, As he is stand up and approach the door on is class he was called in the P.A system.

**SHINGYOUJI KANEMITU, YOU HAVE A PHONECALL PLEASE APPROACH FRONTDESK.**

Shingyouji hurriedly went to take the call wondering who would call him during class, maybe it was his mother or his father checking up on him and in the end even while on the phone they will argue again.

"This is Shingyouji speaking."

"Kanemitsu?" Came the filtered reply.

"Grandma? I did not expect for you to call, how are you? Are taking care of yourself? I am ok here at school. Sorry about not going there the last time, yes I will this holidays I'll visit you, by the way why did you decide to give me an unexpected phone call?"

"Its about your father and mother."

"Why what happen, grandma why are you crying?"

"The divorce had been finalized, your mother had been granted for your custody,"

"What? T-this is just not happening grandma, I will go back there, I will talk to mother, those two are really selfish!"

"Love calm down, I am sorry that I was the who inform you about this news. By the way I hope to speak with your teachers."

"Don't worry I'll speak with my class advisor Ootani-sensei I will explain the situation."

Shingyouji ended the phone call and go directly to the faculty office he request for his teacher and inform him about getting an indefinite leave in school.

"I would like to request for an indefinite leave in school. Ootani-sensei I hope you can help me here."

His teacher, called Shingyouji's grandma where the old woman provided the reason about Shingyouji's intention of leaving Shidou temporarily he did not provide exact date so even his return is unknown.

"Shingyouji pack your things once your done you can the bus anytime ok?"

"Hai thank you sensei."

Shingyouji still shaken about what happen, but he decides to be though he can't show any he is breaking down. He tries to handle this situation as cool as he can. He wants to find Misu for comfort but adding the elder man to his burden won't make it better.

As he return to his dorm room bring almost his clothes and put some of his stuff in a travel bag, his roommate saw packing his things tried to ask him but Shingyouji was in hurry so his question was not answered. As he is going down the hallway he coincidentally see Akaike and Hayama, His sempai stand up and ask him about his stuff.

"I'll be leaving Shidou for now."

"Eh? Shingyouji why? Hayama asks his kouhai.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, I—I'm in a hurry sorry."

The young man hurriedly walk away of the hall leaveing the two of them wondering why would Shingyouji would leave like that. Hayama, Misu's roommate had entered the room seeing him busy doing some assignments.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri" Misu greeted back.

"Ano Misu-kun"

"What is it Hayama?"

"Did you know that Shingyouji left Shidou today? Seems like it would take a while he had a big trvel bag with him."

Misu's activity was stopped upon hearing that new to his roommate, showing he does not have an idea about that incident all he just know was earlier the young man was called to take a phone call. Now Misu suddenly worried if there is any problem that Shingyouji had never told him. Now he can't concentrate on his studies but he had no hoice but to finish that assignment.

* * *

_It's been two weeks already and still he doesn't even bother to contact me! Or tell me where the hell is damn it. Don't make me worry like this Shingyouji._

Misu had been more grumpier than his usual attitude because of this he is determined that he will take a three days week once all of his stuff in school is finish.

Back at Shingyouji's hometown Shingyouji is standing at the frontdoor of his grandma's home, thinking if he will fore long his stay or will return to Shidou suddenly while he is on his deep thinking someone called his attention.

"Shin-niichan!"

Shingyouji looked and see his little cousin approach him.

"Yuuta-kun!"

"Nee Niichan, why are you quiet?"

"Nothing, my you've grown, did you're mom know you're coming here!"

"Yes!"

"Want to eat something?"

"I want curry!"

"Ok I'll prepare you one ok! Grandma Yuuta-kun is here I'll just cook curry for the three of us!"

Shingyouji seems to be fond of his grandma, at home whenever his parents qould quarrel he'll got to her for comfort especially during that time when his grandpa was alive, they are the only family that really cared for him.

After he finishes his cooking he set up the table and eat with Yuuta and his grandma, he also washes the dishes afterwards. Yuuta thank Shingyouji for the wonderful food in return Shingyouji ruffled the kid's hair suddenly he remember someone who would usually do that do him. Oh how he misses Misu already but missing the elder man will change his current situation. After diner yuuta was pick up by his mother and Shingyouji and his grand bowed to her.

"I envy Yuuta, lucky to have a mom and a dad, I hope they would stay together and will not fight unlike my parents."

"Are you ready to talk to your mom next week?"

"I don't know. I don't even want to see either of them."

"You better go to sleep now I know you feel tired doing house hold chores I hope I don't bored you Love."

"It's ok I won't be, as long as I'm with you."

* * *

Back in Shidou Misu's file for leave was approve, he ask permission to check students information where he look for Shingyouji's personal information, and even take note of the name of a woman which was noted to contact in case of emergency. he went to to take a phone call and dialed that number suddenly someone answered the phone.

"Hello Shingyouji residence." Misu immediately recognize the young man's boy, he did not respond to Shingyouji.

"Hello?" Suddenly Misu hung up the phone. Now he just needs to take that address information with him, he took the first bus that he see and will take Shingyouji back to Shidou and ask him about his sudden disappearance.

Shingyouji decide to play with Yuuta and ask his grandma that he will go out with him. The old woman told him to be careful.

"Yuuta-kun where do you want Nii-chan to take you."

"Park!" The kid happily replied

"Let's go Yuuta-kun."

As the old woman is cleaning outside when she saw Misu approaching her home. The old woman ask him if he needs help he mention he is looking for Shingyouji.

"Who are you young man?"

"I'm Misu-Arata nice meeting you."

"So you're the Misu I often heard from Kanemitsu"

Misu smiled learning that the young would talk about him meaning Shingyouji did mean a lot to him.

"He would usually mention your name to me especially during the time when he took the exam at Shidou, that there was this sempai he admire so much, even in phone calls he would say things like "Arata-san this", "Arata-san that" or "I would like to be Arata-san." He looks up to you so much. You became his source of happiness after all he had been through that poor kid"

"What do you mean obaa-chan?"

The old woman handed him a tea, the old woman seems comfortable to inform Misu about Shingyouji's life.

"Ever since as a kid, Kanemitsu already experience unhappiness in life, he would go back from school witnessing his parents fight, even in his sleep he always dream of it. He would usually stay with me just to find the peace he is longing for years, being pressured whom will he stay with torments him. During his elementary I was the one who will take him to school he had a deep hatred with his parents I can't blame the poor child, but even though those things happen to him he grow up without bitterness towards the world he still smile to anyone like he has no problem, but he is still a crybaby, that boy. But he always want to be strong like what his grand pa wants him to be."

_So that's the reason why he go to Shidou, why didn't you tell me about these things._

"I am thankful that he went to that school, he had changed this past two years, I think he had become stronger ever since he got back this past 2 weeks he never shed a tear. He would just help me out or just stay quiet for a couple of hour."

"Obaa-chan I have a favor."

"What is it Musu-kun?"

"Please let me take care of him."

"Huh?"

"I promise I will take care of him."

The old man smile to Misu "As long as it's Arata-san I know my grandson will be ok."

"Thank you ver much Obaa-chan."

Misu realize that all of his questions are answered; he will make sure that once they go back at Shidou he will take good care of Shingyouji.

Almost evening, Shingyouji returns with Yuuta, the kid asks him that he will dinner there again since his mom and dad are still at work. Shingyouji nodded and as they approach their home. His grandma informs him that they have a visitor. Shingyouji was surprised when he saw Misu.

"Arata-san."

"It's been a long time." Misu smiled at the young man.

"Nii-chan who's that grumpy man?"

"Hey Yuuta-kun." Shingyouji cover the kid's mouth and Misu frowned at the kid.

"Scary. Nii-chan don't talk to him" Yuuta said to Shingyouji.

Misu give the kid a light glare upon those comments he had been getting, the old man was laughing upon the kids attitude towards Misu, Shingyouji apologize to Misu.

"Sorry about that you see that kid is very attached to me that's why he acted up like that."

"That irritates me."

"Mou it's just a kid, wait how did you know where I live and why are you are since when?"

"Are you going to bombard me with questions? I look at you personal information, check if the number that you have on the file is an active one and I see your grandma's name as your contact in case of emergency. And I have been for almost 5 hours I guess."

"I'll cook dinner, by the way are you going back to Shidou today as well?"

"I am on 3 days leave, so I will spend the night here."

"Eh?"

"Kanemitsu! You can let him sleep in your bedroom!" his grandma shouted

"Grandma! That's not funny!" Shingyouji blushed when the old man stated it to him.

Upon dinner Yuuta already went home, he hugged and kissed Shingyouji on the cheeks, Misu can't help but look at the kid bitterly.

_That kid..._

At Shingyouji's bedroom he set the futon where Misu will sleep, and prepared his pillow. Misu can't help but look at the young man its been more than two weeks he haven't seen him, he notice nothing had change with Shingyouji within that timespan

"We'll return to Shidou tommorow."

"Eh? But I need to speak to my mother first."

"Are you planning to stay with her?"

"I don't stay to stay either with my mother or father, both of them will remind me how scarred I was because of their foolish actions. When I was a kid when I still hope that everything would be fine I always wish i have two loving parents, a mother to hold me, and tell me it's going to be okay if I will have bad dreams or a dad that would play with me if he had no workload. But in the end the one who has given that was my grandma and grandpa, then he love us, right now my grandma is all I have."

"Your wrong."

"Eh?"

"You have me, or you forgot about that. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Being busy in council and studies I don't think of adding more burden to you."

"Whenever I feel like crying I always run into the woods of Shidou I would be pathetic enough if I cry in front of everyone like that _jukensei_ years ago."

"If you haven't become that guy I wouldn't have known you. Promise me one thing if you encounter problem like this"

Misu leaned to kiss in his lips; it's been a long time since he was able to feel the young man's lips, Shingyou kissed him back as well putting his hands around Misu's neck Misu lower down his head to kiss him in the neck around his torso, however Shingyouji stopped Misu.

"You don't want it?"

"I do but you're at my grandma's house remember?"

Misu smirked; he just procedes to hug the young man, which Shingyouji turn around to face Misu.

"Arata-san Suki desu."

"Hmph! I still don't forgive you for abandoning your master without a word. You'll get your punishment once we return back to school."

Shingyouji smiled upon hearing that tone from Misu again.

Shingyouji closed his eyes and after some minutes, Misu already heard him breathing heavily indicating he had fallen asleep. Misu kiss the young man's temple stare at his sleeping face.

_Whenever you feel all alone__whenever you feel there is no reason to go on__when there is doubt in your heart__when there is no one in this world you can find__I will give you support in everything you do and I will believe that you will see things through._

Early in the morning, Shingyouji had all his stuffs pack Misu help him carry one of his bag.

"Nii-chan promise to return here." Yuuta is crying seeing Shingyouji go.

"I will."

"Kanemitsu I thought you're going to talk with your mother. Have you made up your mind love?"

"Hai, I will be in a place that I will be happy, if she will drop by tell her after graduation I won't live with her. Make her understand."

"I will, Misu-kun you must keep your promise to me, you take care of my grandson."

"Hai obaa-chan."

"You! Take care of my nii-chan! I promise I will enter nii-chan's school I will take him from you!"

"You can try little kid."

"Mou Arata-san can you spare the kid."

Shingyouji give his grandma one last hug and kiss Yuuta in his forehead.

At the train going back to Shidou, Shingyouji keeps looking in the window pane, Misu looking at the younger man, can't help but smile seeing the young man together with him going back to school.

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes"

"Let's visit Obaa-chan on holidays"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, are you nervous going back at Shidou."

"No I am excited, because I'll be in my 2nd home again."

Shingyouji leaned Misu's shoulder so that he can sleep first. Misu pull Shingyouji closer to him and put his harms around his shouder.

_I don't want to be alone that's all in the past this world's waited long enough I've come home at last! Everything will be the same as if I never said goodbye._

* * *

**_whew! well i check my fictions i can't believe I made a lot of MisuxShing stories no matter how many times I watch Takumi-kun I really can't create something on a couple that is so almost to good to be true. And this fiction not only for Takumi-kun fans but for all the fans of this pair, for people that supported me from the start and up until now THANK YOU! xoxo, I promise I will not stop writing for you. as long as you appreciate it ^^ I promise to strive hard to become better and by the way sorry for sentence construction and spelling._**


End file.
